Stadtstaat
Stadtstaaten 'sind nicht spielbare, unabhängige Reiche, die nur aus einer Stadt bestehen (es sei denn, sie erobern eine weitere) und dem Spieler Vorteile bringen können, wenn er ihnen Gefallen tut. Auf der Karte werden sie schwarz angezeigt mit einer gestrichelten Linie als Grenze. Es ist für einen Militärsieg nicht nötig, alle zu erobern. Sie basieren, wie schon die Zivilisationen, auf wirklichen Städten, die jedoch in der echten Welt keine eigenständigen Staaten sind. Die Parallelen finden sich nur im Design der Stadt. Sie kommen in Civilization V und Civilization VI vor. Für den Artikel von Stadtstaaten in Civilization 6 bitte hier klicken: Stadtstaaten in Civ6 Arten von Stadtstaaten In der Grundversion von Civilization V gibt es drei Arten von Stadtstaaten, die bestimmte Vorteile bieten: *'Maritim: Befreundet geben sie einem zusätzliche Nahrung in der Hauptstadt, ist man verbündet, gibt es Extra-Nahrung in allen Städten. *'Kulturell': Sie liefern Kultur, wenn man mindestens befreundet ist. *'Militaristisch:' Sie schenken einem von Zeit zu Zeit Militäreinheiten, wenn man befreundet oder verbündet ist. Im Add-on Gods and Kings wurden weitere Arten eingeführt: *'Religiös: '''befreundet/verbündet, liefern sie jede Runde Glauben. Bei der ersten Begegnung geben sie einem statt Gold Glauben. *'Kaufmännisch: Sie verfügen über die Luxusressouren Schmuck und/oder Porzellan, welche man auf keinem anderen Wege (auch nicht durch Eroberung oder Heirat!) bekommen kann. Durch die Übernahme aller Politiken im Patronat-Zweig schenken einem verbündete Stadtstaaten hin und wieder Große Persönlichkeiten. Persönlichkeit Neben diesen Basis-Richtungen haben Stadtstaaten auch einen bestimmten Charakter, der festlegt, wie leicht man Einfluss gewinnt oder was für Aufträge sie stellen. *'Freundlich gesinnt: '''Einfluss ist am leichtesten und meist friedlich zu nehmen. *'Neutral: Weder freundlich noch feindlich. *'Feindlich gesinnt:' Einfluss sinkt schneller als normal. Stellen oft kriegerische Forderungen oder wollen andere Stadtstaaten schikaniert sehen. *'Irrational:' Stellen zufällige Forderungen Herkunft Zwar ist die Ansiedlung auf der Karte zufällig, doch es gibt (orientiert an der realen Welt) Herkunftsrichtungen, die das Aussehen der Stadt und ihre Militäreinheiten bestimmen. *antik-griechisch/antik-römisch *asiatisch *indianisch *mitteleuropäisch *orientalisch *südamerikanisch Beziehungen zu Zivilisationen Grundsätzlich verhalten Stadtstaaten sich gegenüber den Zivilisationen friedlich und bitten sie auch um Hilfe. Ausnahmen sind Bündnisse, die durch hohe Einflussnahme einer Nation zustande kommen und dazu führen, dass sie einem in den Krieg folgen, auch wenn sie nicht aktiv mitziehen, sondern nur die Gegner des Verbündeten in ihrem Gebiet attackieren, wenn sie sie dort antreffen. An sich stellen sie sich aber gern gut mit den "Großen". Bei der ersten Begegnung schenken sie einem 15 Gold. Ist man die erste "Große Zivilisation", auf die sie treffen, erhält man 30 Gold. Religiöse Stadtstaaten schenken einem stattdessen 8/10 Glauben und kulturelle Kultur. Hat man mindestens zwei Stadtstaaten angegriffen, misstrauen die Kleinstaaten einem und es gibt kein Begrüßungsgeschenk mehr. Einflussnahme Man kann über verschiedene Wege Stadtstaaten beeinflussen. Man kann *eine Quest erfüllen, *einen Spion im jeweiligen Stadtstaat positionieren, *ein Schutzversprechen leisten, *einen Großen Händler eine Handelsmission ausführen lassen, *gefangene Zivilisten zurückgeben, *Gold oder Einheiten schenken oder *bestimmte Sozialpolitiken einführen. Steigt der dadurch erlangte Einfluss hoch genug, ist man befreundet und erhält Vorteile durch den Stadtstaat. Ab einer bestimmten Stufe ist man verbündet, was größere Vorteile und Beistand im Krieg verspricht. Haben mehrere Spieler Einfluss genug für eine Allianz, ist derjenige verbündet, der den höchsten hat. Befreundet kann der Stadtstaat mit beliebig vielen Spielern sein. Der Einfluss sinkt mit der Zeit wieder, bis er auf neutralem Niveau stehen bleibt (kann mit Politiken verändert werden, sodass der Mindest-Einfluss bei über 0 liegt). Dies passiert unterschiedlich schnell, je nach Persönlichkeit des Stadtstaates. Ins Negative rutscht die Beziehung, wenn man Militäreinheiten in ihrem Gebiet hat, Tribut fordert oder sie angreift. Staatsoberhäupter anderer Nationen sehen es ungern, wenn man sich Einfluss bei Stadtstaaten verschafft, die sie selbst für sich gewinnen wollen. Das kann diplomatische Folgen haben. Gewöhnlich bittet die konkurrierende Zivilisation dann darum, davon abzulassen. Ignoriert man sie, gibt es zwei negative Stichpunkte in der Beziehung. Man kann auf einen Stadtstaat nur in Friedenszeiten Einfluss nehmen. Quests Stadtstaaten stellen den Spielern regelmäßig Aufgaben, durch deren Erfüllung man Einfluss gewinnen kann. Welcher Natur diese sind (eher friedlich/eher kriegerisch oder zufällig), kommt auf die Persönlichkeit des Kleinstaats an. Folgende Aufträge gibt es: *ein Naturwunder entdecken *ein bestimmtes Wunder bauen *ein nahes Barbarenlager zerstören/Barbaren in ihrer Nähe bekämpfen *das Territorium einer anderen Zivilisation finden *seine Religion in der Stadt verbreiten *den größten technologischen Fortschritt haben *das größte kulturelle Wachstum haben *das größte religiöse Wachstum haben *eine Straße zwischen der eigenen Hauptstadt und dem Stadtstaat bauen *Tribut von einem anderen Stadtstaat fordern *eine bestimmte Große Persönlichkeit hervorbringen *einen Handelsweg (Karawane/Frachter) einrichten *ihnen im Krieg gegen eine Zivilisation beistehen Außerdem sind Goldschenkungen manchmal für begrenzte Zeit effektiver. Wird ein Wunsch für lange Zeit nicht erfüllt, lässt der Stadtstaat ihn fallen. Auch endet eine Quest, wenn ein anderer Spieler sie vor einem selbst erledigt oder die Bedingungen sich ändern, die zu ihr geführt haben (z.B. braucht ein Stadtstaat keine Einheiten mehr gegen einen Gegner, wenn die Parteien Frieden geschlossen haben oder geschlagen wurden, und verlangt dementsprechend keine mehr). Manche Aufgaben (Straßen z.B.) werden nur an einen selbst gestellt und können einem von einer anderen Nation nicht "weggeschnappt" werden. Erfüllt man einen Auftrag nicht, bleibt der Einfluss unverändert. Spione Man kann einen Spion in einem Stadtstaat positionieren, damit er regelmäßig die Wahlen manipuliert, was Einfluss verschafft. Wenn ein Konkurrent auch einen Spion dort hat, kann er das Vorhaben vereiteln. Wahlmanipulationen befördern Spione nicht. Es ist eine sehr bequeme Methode, Einfluss zu gewinnen, da es nichts kostet und automatisch regelmäßig passiert, bis man den Spion abzieht. Krieg Von sich aus erklären Stadtstaaten einem nie den Krieg, doch kann der Spieler es über das Stadtmenü tun oder einfach eine Einheit oder die Niederlassung angreifen. Über das Menü kann man auch wieder Frieden schließen. Hierfür gibt es keine Bedingungen. Erklärt man einer Macht den Krieg, tun es einem all seine verbündeten Stadtstaaten nach. Auch andersherum wird einem der Krieg von den Verbündeten des Gegners erklärt und der Frieden ist so lange blockiert, wie das Bündnis nicht ausläuft, Frieden geschlossen oder der Gegner besiegt wird. Wird ein verbündeter Stadtstaat angegriffen, ist man nicht automatisch mit der offensiven Zivilisation im Krieg. Das Attackieren Verbündeter kann jedoch zu Spannungen zwischen den Großmächten führen. Für Angriffe oder Tributforderungen gegenüber seiner kleinen Alliierten entschuldigen sich fremde Staatsoberhäupter gewöhnlich. Handelseinheiten Man kann Karawanen und Frachter zu Kleinstaaten schicken. Dies bringt Gold ein und übt ggf. religiösen Druck aus. Es begünstigt somit die Ausbreitung von Glaubensrichtungen. Im Gegensatz zu Handelseinheiten, die man zu Zivilisationen schickt, bringt ein Austausch mit Stadtstaaten keine Forschung ein. Den Einfluss beeinträchtigen Handelseinheiten nicht, es sei denn, der Stadtstaat hat sich eine solche Verbindung gewünscht oder man bei der Ideologie Freiheit Vertragliche Organisation ''gewählt hat. Weltkongress Ab dem Industriezeitalter mischen auch Stadtstaaten im Weltkongress mit: Für jeden verbündeten Stadtstaat bekommt man einen Abgeordneten. Dieser stimmt automatisch für seinen Allianzpartner. Sobald der Weltkongress zu den Vereinten Nationen wird, steigt die Zahl der Extra-Abgeordneten von Stadtstaaten auf 2. Wer den Diplomatiesieg will, sollte sich daher mit seinen kleinen Nachbarn gutstellen! Politiken und Ideologien mit Auswirkungen auf Stadtstaaten Patronat Bei Einführung sinkt der Einfluss 25% langsamer, als er das normalerweise tun würde. *'Philanthropie:' Goldschenkungen generieren 25% mehr Einfluss *'Konsultate: Mindesteinfluss von 20, sofern man nicht im Krieg ist *'Scholastik: '''Alliierte Stadtstaaten liefern einen Wissenschaftsbonus, der 25% ihrer Produktion beträgt. Benötigt Philanthropie. *'Völkerverständigung: +100% verschenkte Ressourcen von Stadtstaaten; Zufriedenheit durch Luxusgüter von Stadtstaaten um 50% erhöht. Benötigt Scholastik. *'Handelsbund: '''Handelswege mit Stadtstaaten bringen +2 Gold. Benötigt Konsultate und Scholastik. Bei Abschluss schenken einem Stadtstaaten hin und wieder Große Persönlichkeiten. Wirtschaft *'Unternehmertum:' +100 Gold, wenn man Handelsmissionen durchführt. Autokratie (Ideologie) 1. Rang *'Einheitsfront: Doppelte Anzahl an Einheiten von militaristischen Stadtstaaten im Krieg gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind 3. Rang *'''Kanonenboot-Diplomatie: Man erhält bei Stadtstaaten, von denen man Tribut fordern kann, 6 Einfluss pro Runde und das Militär kann Stadtstaaten 50% effektiver einschüchtern. Freiheit (Ideologie) 1. Rang *'Geheimaktion:' Chance auf Wahlmanipulationen verdoppelt sich. 2. Rang *'Arsenal der Demokratie:' Man erhält +15 Einfluss, wenn man Militäreinheiten schenkt. 3. Rang *'Vertragliche Organisation: '+4 Einfluss bei Stadtstaaten mit Handelswegen zur eigenen Zivilisation Staatsoberhäupter mit Auswirkungen auf Stadtstaaten *'Ahmad Al-Mansur (Marokko): '+3 Gold und +1 Kultur für jeden Handelsweg (auch zu Stadtstaaten). *'Alexander (Griechenland):' Einfluss auf Stadtstaaten sinkt halb so schnell und steigt doppelt so schnell wie normalerweise. *'Dschingis Khan (Mongolei): '''Kampfstärke +30% im Kampf gegen Stadtstaat-Einheiten oder bei einem Angriff auf einen Stadtstaat. *'Gustav Adolf (Schweden): Man erhält +90 Einfluss, wenn man einem Stadtstaat eine Große Persönlichkeit schenkt. *'''Maria Theresia (Österreich): Stadtstaaten, mit denen man seit mindestens 5 Runden verbündet ist, können annektiert oder zur Marionette gemacht werden. *'Ramkhamhaeng (Siam): '''Nahrung und Kultur von freundlich gesinnten Stadtstaaten um 50% erhöht. Anführer mit typischem Verhalten gegenüber Stadtstaaten *'Alexander (Griechenland): 'Er verbündet sich mit auffällig vielen Stadtstaaten und verfolgt gewöhnlich u.A. die Patronat-Politik. *'Dschingis Khan (Mongolei): 'Er greift ständig Stadtstaaten an und erobert sie, um sie zur Marionette zu machen. Glaubenssätze mit Auswirkungen auf Stadtstaaten Trivia *Der Stadtstaat Venedig wurde in der Erweiterung ''Brave New World aus dem Spiel genommen, da es jetzt eine Zivilisation gibt, deren Hauptstadt Venedig heißt (siehe Venedig (Zivilisation)). *Erobert ein Stadtstaat eine Stadt, so verleibt er sie sich ein. Klickt man auf die annektierte Stadt, kommt man zum Menü des eigentlichen Stadtstaats. Das passiert aber nur sehr selten. *Militaristische Stadtstaaten können einem z.T. Einheiten schenken, die eigentlich nur bestimmte Staatsoberhäupter bauen können, z.B. Husaren. Siehe auch *Liste aller Stadtstaaten en:City-state (Civ5) es:Ciudad-estado ru:Города-государства (Civ5) Kategorie:Civilization 5 Kategorie:Mächte